The present invention involves an apparatus, system and method used in lieu of and/or in conjunction with traditional electromagnetically-operated control devices and equipment such as and including magnetic contactors, relays and circuit breakers. For exemplary purposes, the contactor will be used although the current invention could be used in many other applications. Existing electromagnetic contactors are typically used for among other purposes, to control the operation of electric motors, A/C or D/C and therefore are the main components for motor starters. Said electromagnetic contactors typically use an electromagnetic element which pulls or pushes the movable contacts towards the stationary contacts to establish electrical connection between the line and load terminals of the contactor. The electromagnetic element is typically a metallic core with a coil or winding to form a magnetic circuit which is activated when power is applied to the coil. Said magnetic circuit requires that power be continuously on to keep the magnetic contactor at “ON” position where the movable and stationary contacts are engaged. With the current invention, the electromagnetic element of the contactor is replaced by a solenoid actuator with an integrated locking and unlocking mechanism which do not require power to be continuously on to maintain the contactor contacts at “ON” position.
For purposes of this invention, the following terms are used and mean the same as or substitute for the other:                a) AC—in electrical terms, this refers to alternating current        b) DC—in electrical terms, this refers to direct current        c) LINE-SIDE—means that part of an electrical circuit, equipment or device which is intended for connection to the power supply.        d) LOAD-SIDE—means that part of an electrical circuit, equipment or device which is intended for connection to an electrical load.        e) OFF—term to indicate a contact or switch position being OFF, a button designation for OFF position, turn OFF or turned OFF, switch or switched OFF. This term also mean that the contactor movable and stationary contacts are disengaged.        f) ON—term to indicate a contact or switch position being ON, a button designation for “ON” position, turn ON or turned ON, power up or powered up. This term also mean that the contactor movable and stationary contacts are engaged.        g) SOLENOID-ACTUATED—also mean electromagnetically-actuated, pertains to the method of actuating the operating mechanism of an equipment, device or system.        h) SOLENOID—refers to an assembly consisting of among others, a coil or winding on a core to produce a uniform magnetic field and a plunger which is actuated by the magnetic field which in turn attaches to a movable fixture        i) CONTACTOR—refers to an electromagnetic contactor, magnetic contactor, or any other type of contactor which operates to establish electrical connection between two terminals        